Delivery For Miss Bella Swan
by PatronTequila94
Summary: Bella's bored at work until one day a sexy delivery man stops by. Now she's on a mission to know his name. Will she ever find out what it is? One-shot BxE


**Delivery for Miss Bella Swan**

**Summary: **Bella's a florist and Edward's the delivery man. Can they keep their hands to themselves? One-shot LEMONS!

**BPOV **

"I'm absolutely positive Mrs Manson, these are perfect" I said in a sweet voice, sporting a generous smile. This pissed off the stuck up prune in front of me and she huffed, shaking her head and muttering something about the youth these days before placing the money on the counter and stalking off.

As sad as it was, this was the most exciting thing that had happened all day. Being in the middle of a small town had its advantages and disadvantages such as being the only flower shop in town was our main advantage, leaving us with a large customer base.

Today however, snow skimmed every roof top tile, leaving 3 inches of freezing white mush and no one could be bothered to come and humble me.

Snapping the money up, I counted through it. Happy with the amount I placed it in the cash register and slammed it with a ding. She had paid me an extra 20, the poor bat was probably blind.

Sighing to myself and running my hand through my hair I walked over to some of the rows of flowers, changing the arrangements even though they had been in perfect order before.

Just as I was about to place one of my chrysanthemums back in place, my foot slipped out from underneath me and I fell in a puddle of freezing winter water face first. My once white t-shirt was now stained with water and the flower was smushed to the ground.

It was like going to an ice-skating rink and falling over on the black rubber flooring outside the barriers after everyone has trudged water over it and made it slushy.

Pulling myself off the floor, I went back to work mopping up the spill and carefully organising the arrangements, cursing myself for not having spare clothes or a jacket at my dispense.

Craning my neck I could see that no one was in the store at the moment and I hurried to the bathroom to dry my shirt. I felt like an idiot standing with my shirt held out under the hand dryer, but let's face it, we've all been there...

Just as I thought I was getting somewhere the door dinged and I jumped back from the dryer in shock. "Shit, shit, shit..." I cursed under my breath as I yanked a couple of paper towels from the dispenser and tried to wipe it a little.

With no such luck I decided to do a well used manoeuvre and crossed my arms over my chest in vain hopes to hide the goodies.

Throwing the bathroom door open I just caught sight of the delivery man as he was nearly out the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked waving my hands before realising that I was flashing, and then quickly snapping my arms back in place.

He stopped and turned, flashing a crooked grin my way and all proper thought process was forgotten.

His mused copper hair was sitting messily over his forest green eyes. The tight white t-shirt, which was showcasing his six pack perfectly, was accompanied by stone washed jeans and black converses. His eye's raked over my body, smirking as he went.

Cocky bastard

"You're Bella Swan?" he asked, still smirking.

"Yes?" I said playing my innocent facade, while unconsciously straightening my back to show off a little of my cleavage.

"I have a delivery of flowers, fresh from the warehouse this morning" he stated his eyes darting from my face to my chest and back.

"Ok, where do I sign?" I asked a blush spreading across my face at his incessant staring.

"Ahhhh..." he said momentarily distracted, before shaking his head and clearing his throat "Right here, Miss"

I sauntered over to him, keeping eye contact with him the whole way. As I got closer his scent engulfed me and my head started to cloud. Lists upon lists of naughty things I wanted to do to him popped into my mind and I found myself getting hotter by the minute.

Picking up the pen on the board with shaky hands I signed my name in elegant script before sticking it back on the board and looking at the flowers on the trolley next to him.

"You know, you might want to put on a jacket or at least shut the windows in here. It's kind of chilly" he smirked at me again before letting out a laugh at himself and walking out the door.

I took in a startled breath and found myself staring at the door, unable to move. I don't know how long I was standing there but I snapped out of my reverie when another customer came through the door with a resounding ding and I launched into stacking the newly delivered flowers onto the shelf.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me" a customer was holding up two types of flowers looking confused. He took one look at me and his jaw hit the floor. "Ummmm, you have some water on your shirt miss" he answered pointing.

My cheeks flared as I realised that my shirt was still wet showcasing my very lacy and scanty bra, and me with my diminishing brain functions in his presence, had forgotten to cover myself up. I didn't even get his name for god's sakes!

Damn my clumsy abilities, I was the only one who could land in a puddle inside a fucking store!

"Ah thanks, what were you looking for exactly?" I asked covering up my chest with my arms again, pushing pictures of the incident I just had to the back of my head and starting on work for the rest of the day.

Suddenly the joke he made as he left made sense and my embarrassment couldn't be more palpable.

**BPOV**

"You WHAT?" Alice screeched in laughter as I turned bright red. Just telling her about my day had sent her into a tizzy.

"Yeah, but after all that, I didn't even get his name!" I sighed slumping back into the second hand sofa Ali and I had purchased earlier that year.

"I wish I wasn't away sick today" she squealed "Why is it that when you're driving and looking for an address, you turn down the volume on the radio?" she nudged my arm playfully.

"_Alice_..." I whined knowing that hippie Alice was in the motto and life peace mode.

"Come on Bella we have things to do, question's to be asked, items to be bought" Alice counted down on her fingers as she checked off each thing.

"Question's, what question's?" I asked, becoming jittery.

"Bella stop being uptight, what do I always say in moment's like these?"

"Why doesn't Tarzan have a beard?" I asked, feigning a serious face.

"Eh, close enough" she shrugged and pulled a funny face.

Wiggling her eyebrows like that I had to laugh and give in. It was so Alice!

**BPOV**

Sun was streaming through the windows illuminating the displays as I walked on the cobble stone street. Pulling my long winter jacket tighter around me and sticking my hands in my pockets I scurried to the shop. The fresh morning air burned in my lungs and I took greedy gulps, clearing my mind.

Snow was falling lightly to the ground, dusting it slightly. The tree's were topped with little snow hats and I smiled quickly before rummaging around in my handbag, producing a key and putting it in the slot. Turning it I opened the shop and the little bell on top the door rang.

Hurrying in, I closed the door behind me and set my stuff down on the small bench in the side room. It wasn't very big, but it was comfortable. Stalking out into the store I changed the closed sign to open before making my way towards the same flower stand I had yesterday.

I was just organising the Hyacinth with the Hydrangea when I heard an engine stop outside and I turned to see a delivery truck parked outside. '_I'll fuck him, I won't fuck him" _I thought sarcastically to myself, walking over to the counter as I picked petals off a wilted flower.

I couldn't help that little bit of hope and excitement that leaked into my body at the mere thought of the delivery guy that showed up yesterday. My breathing increased a little and my cheeks tinged pink at the thought.

_You fucking idiot Bella, calm down or you'll look like a buffalo in heat _

My mind screamed at me, bringing me back to reality. Man, I need to get laid soon.

Just as I was trying to squash my overtly excited feelings the door to the delivery truck opened and a short, fat, balding guy dropped out. Or should I say more like plopped. Then he waddled his way into the store. I've dubbed him tubby in the corner.

"Hello, are you Isabella Swan?" Tubby asked, pointing his clipboard at me

"Yes, I am, what can I do for you?" I asked, carefully watching the clipboard as it got close to my eye

"Can you please sign here, we have a delivery of flowers for you from Abaca's Farm" He asked and then pointed to his truck and told me about the flowers like I didn't know that I was getting 'flowers' delivered to a 'flower' shop.

"Ahhh, thanks" I said as I finished signing and he was on his way to get the delivery. Sighing I rested back against the counter, disappointment coursing its way through my system.

It was the same for weeks after

Alice finally came back to work and I now have someone to talk to on the lonely days and someone to help on the busy. However the hot delivery man was nowhere to be seen and the frustration level was out of my hands. Literally

Every night I have reoccurring dreams of him delivering me his parcel in every position imaginable. My fingers are cramping and I need to stop by the supermarket to buy some new batteries, so my hands may take summer vacation.

That's why, when the delivery truck stopped this morning and the person who hopped out did not have several hairs on his chin or a roll the size of Alaska, my curiosity and hope perked up.

"Alice?" I squeaked out towards the back room where she was currently eating her lunch, never taking my eyes off the front door.

"What?" she asked as she sauntered out of the doorway and towards the desk just as the man came into view. My heart hiccupped, spluttered and fell off its rib cage perch. Sex on wheels was back.

I quickly turned to Alice, just as he made his way to the back of the van to unload the delivery.

"That's him!" I whispered urgently "What do I do?"

Alice just placed her hands on my shoulders, shook her head twice like she was disappointed in me than just as we heard the ding from the door, her head snapped up and winked at me.

"Well Bella" Alice started loudly, covering her mouth as she let out a yawn "I'm going to head home, I'm beat. Ciao"

She streaked through the door, smiling at him and sending me air kisses before closing the door behind her.

"Hey" I started trying to avoid my nervous habit of rambling

"Hi Isabella, I have another delivery for you" He smirked and my breath caught as our eyes locked in a trance.

The moment was broken however when a movement in the corner of my caused me to look away and out the window to see Alice point at the sexy man beast, than me before proceeding to hump the pole beside her.

A small giggle escaped my mouth as I looked back at him, noticing he was closer than before. But before I could over react, he handed me the clip board, lightly grazing my fingers and warmth coursed through my hand.

His breathing started to increase as he kept his finger resting one mine, my eyes trailed down to his chest as he rapidly inhaled and exhaled.

The intensity around us smouldered as I pulled my hand up to sign the paper; we were so close our breath was mingling, sending shock waves through my body. His scent fermenting my mind, I felt myself unconsciously lean closer into his face.

He copied my movements, making it a slow procession. Catching my eyes in his emerald gaze, he had me hypnotised like a small rodent at the mercy of a giant carpet python. He was like a magnet, drawing me in.

Just then a customer entered, making a ding-a-ling sound around the store and the intense bubble we had placed ourselves in burst. We jumped like cats on a hot tin roof before staring at each other startled and out of breath.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Miss Swan" he said breathlessly

"Oh, ok, see you around" I answered handing him the clipboard, before he took off. I could not get home fast enough.

**BPOV**

The next day, after I had simultaneously strangled whilst complimenting Alice, I was a nervous wreck.

Would he show? He said he would but I couldn't be sure, I mean I didn't see him for over 3 weeks. Yet 1 night was harder than the three weeks combined.

The hours waiting were agony; nights worth of wet dreams were flying through my mind, causing my body to hum with unshed lust.

A simple silver Volvo parked out front and I sighed waiting for his delivery truck to show. The Volvo's door flung open and my jaw dropped because whoever thought that sex on wheels was hot in his uniform was on drugs.

I literally took a step towards him, ready to fuck the shit out of him on the sidewalk. His jeans do his manly tid bits a bunch of good. He caught my eye through the glass and smiled, walking towards the front door.

I just stood still smiling like a fool as he walked his way towards me, the sunlight reflecting off his unruly hair.

"Hi" he said as he finally reached me

"Hi" we were quite the conversationalists

"Ahh, so I brought you these" he divulged, pulling his arm out from behind his back to show me the bouquet of 7 colour roses. They were popular for Valentine's Day in Beijing and they were absolutely gorgeous. **(Link on profile)**

I giggled at the irony of him getting me flowers even though I worked at a flower shop.

"Thank you, their beautiful" I answered automatically, taking the flowers from him and putting them behind me on my desk. I turned back around to see he had stepped closer to me, his breath caressing my face. His eyes were determined but nervous and I sucked in a sharp breath, my heart beat became erratic.

"Bella?" He asked, never breaking contact with my eyes.

"Yes?" I stuttered out, watching the pools of apple green darken

"Why are you so nervous around me?" he whispered pointedly, tucking a strand of hair that had escaped my ponytail behind my ear. I trembled again when his finger trailed down my neck.

I sighed, relaxing my body against the desk and picked at the hem of my shirt anxiously. For some reason, I couldn't look at him when I said it.

"Ever since you started coming in here, I've been really attracted to you. I mean, you're gorgeous, obviously, but it's more than that; you actually…interested me. If anything, I've been so nervous and muddled around you" He admitted, stroking the apple of my cheek gently

As soon as the confession came to an end, my jaw dropped open and I lifted my gaze back to his. He was just…staring at me with this unreadable expression, and a smirk sat on his lips

However, instead of me telling him how out of line he was or that I was absolutely insane, he reached his hand around to cup the back of my neck and pressed his lips to mine fiercely.

For a moment, I was frozen with a mixture of shock and delight. His's mouth was on mine. This was just another dream, right? Pretty soon, Alice's latest attempt at resolving the world's peace issues will break through my dreamy state.

I moved my lips with his tentatively, just waiting for the abrupt end of my dream.

Nothing.

So…this was real?

Suddenly, I threw my arms around his neck and surrendered myself to the incredible reality.

Dear Jesus, thank you so much for making this man's lips.

He tilted his head slightly and pushed his body against mine until we were both pressed up against the desk. His tongue slid against my lip, and I invited him in with my own.

And he tasted…phenomenal. Like the morning air when you're watching a sunrise at 5 in the morning and I couldn't get enough. He moaned quietly when I licked across his tongue, savouring the unique and delicious flavour.

I whimpered embarrassingly when one of his hands trailed down my side until it started caressing the back of my thigh. Thank God for Alice's ridiculous obsession with hot wax and freaking horrible pain. It was worth it.

"Bella" he panted "We haveto move" I fisted each side of his dark wash jacket and buried my face into the side of his neck. Sighing I broke out the embrace and ran over to the front door to turn the open sign to closed and lock the door.

I was back beside him for a fraction of a second before he grabbed my hand and led me towards the break room door.

The door was shut and he instantly had me up against it. His lips moved with mine, hot and fast.

I suddenly thanked god that Alice had a hot date today and wasn't at work. All that existed in that moment was his muscled body against mine and those lips. Oh. Those lips. He sucked and caressed my lips and tongue while his hand drew lazy circles on my stomach.

I shivered as his hand brushed the underwire of my bra. I could feel the hardness in his pants begin to press against my thigh. We broke apart and panted for air, his hands and eyes travelling down my body before he clutched the rim of my shirt and pulled it over my head.

I looked at him then, and gasped. His green eyes were glued to my lace clad breasts. His stare didn't waver as he reached behind me to unhook my bra.

"Fuck your hot" his roughened voice was barely audible

"Oh god" I whispered, throwing my head back against the door

"Touch me" I said, and he took a deep, ragged breath

I felt like I would go crazy if he didn't do something soon, so I motioned towards the couch. He laid me back onto the cushions, my eyes never leaving him as he positioned himself above me. His eyes asked mine for permission. I nodded mutely as he leaned in to kiss me.

It was a slow-building kiss, but definitely less restrained. He tangled one hand in my hair, the other at my hip, just like in one of my dreams. I hadn't even mentioned that part, but feeling the pieces of my dream fall into place made me moan happily into his mouth. Then he started to lose a bit of his control.

The kiss became more urgent, his tongue, which had been lightly grazing my lips every now and then, suddenly plunged into my mouth to move with mine, I could not control the small, mewling sounds I was making, nor could I control the way my back arched, pushing my breasts onto his cloth covered chest. I shuddered with pleasure.

So did he

The hand he held at my hip moved tentatively up, his fingers whispering trails of icy fire up my left side until they came up under my breast. Our ragged breathing was identical as his lips slowly kissed from my jaw to my throat. I moaned loudly for him to continue; it sounded like I was begging.

"Bella," he whispered hoarsely; his hot breath at my neck sent more shivers of pleasure down my spine. His lips grazed lower to my collarbone, and I gasped when his tongue ran across its contours. His fingers were still gently moving at the lower swell of my left breast. They were so hesitant that the sensation left goose bumps there.

His tongue ran back across my collarbone before dipping lower, and this time my hips arched as I gasped. He made a small sound in the back of his throat as his breath hitched. I bit my lip a little and grabbed onto his hair with both hands.

His mouth hovered at the swell of my right breast, peppering it with gentle, whispering kisses. His hand moved up my left breast, cupping it lightly. I arched my back again as his fingers gently squeezed, testing the weight of my breast. I thought I was going to go crazy.

Every time I exhaled, I was making small sounds of pleasure mixed with anticipation. What he was doing felt amazing, but my nipples were so tight they hurt, begging silently for his attentions. I wasn't sure if I could stand to wait much longer. I didn't have to.

His lips and fingers found both nipples simultaneously, causing me to cry out. I felt sparks of electricity flow through my body, down to the already heated apex between my legs. His lips had barely touched my right nipple, but at my cry, he instantly latched on, unable to hold back any longer.

His lips pulled at it tightly while his tongue laved repeatedly over it with rough, slow strokes. His fingers were plucking gently at my left nipple, occasionally giving it a slight pinch for affect. My fingers gripped his hair more tightly, almost pulling. I suddenly noticed that his other hand was no longer in my hair.

It was trailing down the flat of my stomach, his fingers pausing to dip into my navel before slipping hesitantly lower. My breath caught, hitched in my throat. All I could feel was his mouth at my sensitive nipple and the hand that was so low it felt criminal. The rest of my body felt like it was going to explode.

For a moment, he released my breast from the confines of his mouth. He looked up at me, and we both stopped breathing.

"Bella," My name was a rough whisper on his lips as he breathing returned, ragged and as erratic as my heartbeat.

"God I've waited so long for this," he breathed, and then captured my lips in a searing kiss. His fingers continued their endeavour lower until he hissed as he felt the heat coming through my pants.

He tore his lips from mine and I was pretty sure I heard him whisper a curse before speaking.

"These fucking pants have to go"

He made quick work of the buttons and zip, before grabbing a fist full of fabric and hastily pulling down my pants and panties at the same time, leaving me spread, bare and waiting on the couch. He shifted his gaze lower as his hand followed quickly after making a trail of hot fire on my skin.

His fingers lightly traced my opening meeting my wet heat and my hips shifted anxiously, making him shudder. He watched me intently as he teased, his fingers occasionally flitting to my clit, making me writhe

I cried out, my back arching off the couch. My hips bucked up wildly; pushing his fingers in as far as they could go. He took in a strangled breath, his nostrils flaring. He crushed his lips back down to mine and began to slowly move his fingers in and out of me.

I had never known this kind of pleasure. It was too much. I didn't even know where we were anymore; all I knew was how good his fingers felt. It seemed like he could read my mind, because everything he did was fucking mind-blowing.

Within seconds he had found my most sensitive spot and never strayed from that angle. His long, slow strokes had just enough force behind them to make me cry out at each inward push, sparks flashing behind my eyelids.

I knew he was kissing me and that I was kissing him back, but all I could register was his sweet, addictive breath in my mouth, fuelling my arousal even further.

I felt movement that matched the rhythm of his fingers, but I could not pull my thoughts together enough to explain it. I took a deep breath and pulled myself away from his kiss to look at him.

His eyes were closed, his brow furrowed a bit. His breathing was ragged and uneven, a small gasp escaping every time I cried out or made a sound. Finally, I understood the movement: it was his hips.

My hands instantly grabbed hold of them guiding his movements above me in an effort to illustrate what I wanted from his fingers. I yanked his hips to me, and he thrust his fingers into me in time. I yelled, he moaned and practically growled. I thought I might climax from the sound alone.

I tugged him as roughly as I could a few more times, the growls, coupled with his fingers plunging deep within me causing an unstoppable tightening in the pit of my stomach. I was sure I'd lost all thought, yet I realized my hands had drifted unconsciously from his hips to the buttons at the front of his khakis.

I couldn't stop myself as my hands slowly undid His's pants and pulled them down past his hips. He didn't even notice until one of my hands brushed his hard length through his boxers.

His stopped what he was doing and I let out a strangled groan of frustration before looking at him. His eyes were open now and he looked at me, his green eyes darkening in desire.

He began to move within me again, slower, more hesitantly, as I pulled his boxers down. My eyes left his in order to take in the sight of him. I gasped, my muscles clenching reflexively around his fingers.

He was perfect.

I had always known that this part of him would be just as perfect as the rest of him, but I never imagined it would be even more perfect. I took hold of him, my small hand barely able to contain his girth.

He had instantly stopped moving his fingers at my touch, and the sound he made was small, low, and ridiculously sexy. A glimmer of curiosity came to my expression before I smiled. Then I slid my hand up and down his impossibly hard length once to gauge his reaction.

His eyes widened to almost comical proportions, and he gasped wildly. He laid down on me suddenly, both our hands still in place.

His strokes were slower, but more forceful within me now, and he was still positioned at the perfect angle. By the second thrust, I was crying out again, my hips restless with his motions. A few moments later, his own hips began to move in time with his fingers. He was moving _himself_ within my hand.

He was snarling again, and I knew it wouldn't be long before I climaxed. I had assumed that since we'd stopped I was going to have to start that process over from scratch, which had always been the case when I took the task into my own hands.

His movements and those delicious sounds ripping from his throat seemed specifically designed to urge me into an orgasm. Unconsciously, my hand tightened around him, and his growl peaked, reverberating against the walls before he crushed his lips to mine.

I cried out loudly as I felt him add a third finger. It made me more vividly imagine that his perfect, solid length was in me instead. The climax was instantaneous.

My back arched, and I let out a silent scream while every muscle in my body tensed. My inner muscles clenched erratically around his fingers, and I heard him snarl one last time, his own movements becoming sharp and quick. I barely noticed the pool of wetness at my stomach.

I moaned a bit as my body relaxed, my hips still writhing against his hand. Once I stopped, he slowly slipped his fingers out of me. I made a slight groan of protest as my eyes fluttered open. Before I could acknowledge that he had climaxed as well, he had taken of his shirt that we had forgotten and cleaned my stomach, smirking a bit.

"You look rather pleased with yourself." My voice was hoarse and barely audible through my ragged breathing. His smirk grew exponentially before he responded.

"You've never looked more beautiful, more irresistible than you did just now." His hand came up to cup my cheek before he continued.

"Apparently, I did something right, too," I arched an eyebrow at him meaningfully, my own prideful grin beginning.

"You did everything right, Bella," He barely whispered. "Watching you, hearing your sweet voice, feeling you around my fingers..." His voice became rough again.

"You were...growling. But not in a scary way, it sounded, uhm..." I felt my face grow hot. "Well, it turned me on." I finished quickly.

I didn't even see the transition in his eyes from green back to black until after it had occurred. His breathing was ragged again, pride and desire now completely set in his expression before he captured my mouth in a possessive, passionate kiss. I moaned into his mouth and kissed him back with just as much passion, my fingers tugging at his hair, pulling him closer to me.

He was laying over me, his body completely covering mine. I could feel every inch of his hot skin pressed tightly against me, rekindling my arousal.

We both got the same desire-filled look at exactly the same time. My hips shifted unintentionally, and I felt his length settle directly between my legs. We both hissed.

Now, with the heavy, hot pressure of him against my entrance, I realised that I didn't even know his name.

"Fuck, I want you so bad" He gritted out, hunger evident in his eyes. Another flood of arousal escaped me until I could feel him sliding between the folds of my entrance, slick with its wetness. He growled deep in his chest. I nodded mutely; I wanted this.

My hips grew restless as he positioned himself in a daze.

He thrust in quickly, yet with a gentleness I hadn't thought possible. I cried out, my entire body arching. There was no pain, only pleasure beyond anything I could have imagined, coupled with a sense of completion: I was complete with him inside of me.

He growled again and my muscles contracted reflexively, making him shudder and drop his head. He stayed still within me, trying to regain his control and give me a chance to adjust.

"Bella," he snarled my name, making my breath hitch in my throat. I arched my hips, pushing him a bit deeper within me. We both gasped. He gripped my hips tightly, almost roughly. It felt amazing, possessive - almost unrestrained.

I moaned unconsciously, almost instinctively in response to just knowing he was inside of me. He took in a deep, shaky breath and, using my hips, pulled into me even deeper.

"Oh, God," I cried out, muscles clenched around him again. I barely registered that he was all the way in before he started moving; slow agonizing strokes, until he found that sensitive spot his fingers had earlier.

I made a short yell and he moaned in triumph. He'd been purposely hunting for that spot, waiting to hear me cry out. I thought I would climax just from that one thrust, that perfect groan.

His, true to form, never lost that positioning as he began to move again, still slow, but with more force behind each inward stroke. I had no choice but to keep crying out, gaining a bit of volume at each of his thrusts. His possessive snarls punctuated each of my cries, and our ragged breaths were completely in synch.

My breath hitched and, without warning, I tumbled into an orgasm, gasping and moaning. He snarled again, and my muscles fluttered around him, making his thrusts slightly erratic.

All I could do was open my mouth in a silent shout, the orgasm so intense that I forgot to breathe until it ended. I was over sensitized now, the pleasure so acute it was almost pain. I never wanted it to end.

I laid there, gasping for breath, whimpering as he kissed me gently, finding his pace again. He went a little slower now, his hands sliding up from my hips to my back.

He pulled down and kissed me passionately, my fingers tangling in his bronze hair. Another groan, a bit lower, erupted in his throat, and I thought I felt him grin against my lips.

He suddenly flipped us over so that I was above him, leaving me breathless. Before I could catch that breath, he took hold of my hips again and guided them in the same slow rhythm as before, only this time it felt intensely different.

I gasped and pulled back from the kiss, my eyes wide as I stared down at him. His eyes were locked intensely on mine, a smile of awe and a not small amount of smug pride on his face. Somehow, through the pleasure, I managed to blush. He chuckled.

"You look so beautiful," he said, one hand trailing gently up my stomach, lightly pushing me to lean back, while his other hand kept guiding my hips. His eyes swept over my body before blazing brightly back into mine.

"So beautiful"

I would have blushed harder, but he guided me in a sharper, forceful thrust, making me cry out, forgetting my embarrassment completely. He snarled again, his smile growing into a wicked grin.

He jerked me to him again; I yelled, my back arching, muscles clenched around him. And, God help me, he was still perfectly positioned to hit that sensitive spot within me. Only now, the added pressure of my weight bearing down on him seemed to make it so much sweeter, more overwhelming.

Suddenly, it was too much. I needed to be closer.

I took his forearms in my hands and tugged, signalling him to sit up. He obliged in an instant.

"Hold me" my hips moved more urgently as I spoke.

"Please, I need to feel you." I crushed my mouth to his, my arms wrapping around his neck.

His wrapped one arm around me, his hand resting between my shoulder blades; while the other hand helped my hips keep the pace. He pressed himself tightly to me, both of us moaning, gasping into one another's mouths.

I could feel how close I was to another climax, but this was different. I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him, and he seemed to feel the same. He kissed me ravenously, swallowing my moans, his tongue moving, hungry, in my mouth. Our ragged breaths, his snarls, and the feeling of him working within me seemed to be building toward that elusive trigger that was going to be my un doing.

"Bella, _Fuck_" His snarled into my mouth, jerking my hips to him possessively, and that was it.

"Yes!" I cried out, my breath catching in my throat as I lost myself in an ecstasy infinitely more intense than the climaxes I'd experienced earlier in the night. My entire body was taut with it. I was gasping, tugging his hair so hard that it would have hurt him.

Instead, he moaned more aggressively, still thrusting roughly within me. He shuddered at the way my muscles convulsed around him, and then, another wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Bella" his voice was rough with that glorious snarl. I peaked again, my eyes wide as I practically screamed every obscenity known. I hadn't even begun to come down from my orgasm, yet he had given me another, this one bordering on pain, considering how over stimulated I was.

He snarled one final time, his thrusts erratic. I shuddered a bit, feeling a slightly warm rush within me. It triggered one last, gentle peak of pleasure, a silent shout fell from my lips, my back arched.

Finally, I felt my muscles relax as I slowly came down, my body going limp in his arms. He laid back down, letting me collapse on top of him. I would not have been able to move an inch, even if I had wanted to. I felt weak - in a good way - all over. I was still making small sounds as little shocks of pleasure continued through my body.

He stroked my hair, my back, and arms gently. His breathing was slow, deep, but still a little shaky, and my heartbeat was slowly readjusting itself back to normal. I wanted to speak, to tell him how utterly amazing he had made me feel, but I had a feeling my voice was still rough.

As it was, there were not any words adequate enough to describe how I felt. I took a deep breath and lifted my head. I was met with his intense eyes, green now, but still dark.

He pulled me in for a kiss before I could say anything

I moaned slightly against his lips and pulled away a bit to murmur my thanks before going back for another kiss, enjoying the slow, lazy build of it. His breath in my mouth seemed even sweeter to me now, more intensely inviting. I shuddered a bit, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He pulled away gently, cupping my face in his hands. He was still smiling widely.

"That was... indescribable," He breathed. He sat up a bit, making us both groan. He was still inside of me. I took another deep breath before responding.

"Definitely indescribable, but I still don't know..." I trailed off, shifting my hips a bit. I hissed in pleasure at the sensation. He chuckled again.

"Edward, my names is Edward" He replied before pulling me back again for another passionate kiss.

**Share your stand in the bathroom and dry yourself with hand dryer stories with me! Reviews are like hot delivery guys... **


End file.
